O Dia em que a Consultora Sexual Adoeceu
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Naquele dia, Alvo Dumbledore achou que seria engraçado se o reservado Severo Snape substituísse a sexóloga do colégio. Mas o professor não achou graça. Nem Hermione Granger. One-Shot. SnapeFest. COMPLETA.


_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

_-.-_

**SnapeFest 2008**

_-.-_

**O DIA EM QUE A CONSULTORA SEXUAL ADOECEU**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

_-.-_

- Eu não mudarei de idéia! Minha resposta é _não_.

- Por que não?

- Por motivos tão óbvios que eu sequer me darei ao trabalho de explaná-los, Alvo.

- Aponte apenas um, Severo. Será que você não pode fazer esse favor quase insignificante ao seu velho amigo?

Snape bufou. Naquele momento, ele sabia que estava muito perto de pôr um fim na vida miserável de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele era um grande bruxo, era verdade; mas com o ódio que Severo estava sentindo, não haveria encantamento ou magia branca antiga que pudesse salvar o velho diretor das suas garras.

- Um bom motivo? Eu tenho milhões de ótimos motivos. Mas, o principal é o de que _eu_, Severo Snape, não vou me sujeitar a isso!

- Mas é apenas por uma tarde... Eu devo lhe lembrar que _você_ é o responsável pela Madame Perry estar na ala hospitalar?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Alvo, a mulher invadiu meus aposentos e roubou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo! Como isso pode ser _minha_ culpa?

- Bem, não é todo mundo que guarda veneno em garrafas de uísque, meu amigo.

Ele rolou os olhos, tentando manter a sanidade.

- Alvo, seria um constrangimento inenarrável, não só para mim, como para os alunos. Especialmente as garotas, que, creio eu, são as que mais utilizam os serviços de Madame Perry!

- Não temos outra solução, Severo... Inenarráveis são as coisas que os centauros estão tendo de presenciar em nossa Floresta Proibida! E mais: a Murta que Geme veio me procurar exigindo uma nova alcunha para ela; ela está dizendo que quem _geme_ são os alunos que andam usando o banheiro dela, e não ela!

- Mas--

- Nossa escola está cheia de adolescentes com hormônios em ebulição! Sem falar no agravante: os estrangeiros! Todo garoto de Hogwarts quer uma _veela_; toda garota quer um fortão de Durmstrang! E eles estão mais que felizes em apresentar os seus... _talentos_ para os nossos alunos! Então, caso você não tenha percebido, eles _realmente_ precisam se consultar!

- Pelo que eu saiba, McGonagall tem a tarde livre. Por que _ela_ não assume o cargo?

Os olhos azuis do diretor cintilaram por detrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Severo, convenhamos: é consultoria sexual. Você realmente acha que Minerva ainda se lembra de alguma coisa desse assunto?

Severo piscou duas vezes com o comentário do diretor. _Ele estava se divertindo! _Bufou.

- Então, você quer que _eu_ faça a consultoria sexual?

- Apenas por essa tarde. Ou será que, assim como Minerva, você não tem conhecimento suficiente sobre o assunto?

Severo crispou os lábios, imediatamente reconhecendo os joguetes psicológicos do velho diretor. O pior de tudo é que ele sabia bem que sempre caía nessas armações; e daquela vez não seria diferente. Bufando, ele deixou a sala de Dumbledore e começou a fazer o caminho para uma saleta escondida no quarto andar.

XxXxXxX

Aquele era um dos poucos aposentos de Hogwarts que Severo desconhecia... E, assim que abriu a porta de madeira, chegou à conclusão que era feliz em sua ignorância.

A sala era... um clichê. Uma mistura bizarra de quarto de motel de beira de estrada, casa dos sonhos da Barbie e recepção de hospital, que resultava num local cafona, feminino e que fez o nível de testosterona do mestre de Poções despencar apenas por estar respirando aquele ar. As paredes tinham um tom cafona de rosa e eram poluídas com detalhes em vermelhos. Nelas, painéis que mostravam casais – héteros _e_ homossexuais, Severo não deixou de notar – trocando carícias e alguns folders sobre DSTs, DMSTs (Doenças Mágicas Sexualmente Transmissíveis) e gravidez na adolescência.

No canto esquerdo, havia uma estante com uma série de livros e bonequinhos anatomicamente corretos – alguns corretos até _demais_. Severo examinou-os. Riu-se quando viu uma boneca gordinha e de seios ligeiramente caídos; ela lembrava a garota com quem ele perdera a virgindade.

Voltando para o centro da sala, ele viu o gabinete: uma mesa longa de carvalho cheia de penas cor-de-rosa e recadinhos carinhoso de alunos para Madame Perry. As almofadas que descansavam sobre as cadeiras tinham formato de coração. E, é claro, não se poderia esquecer o detalhe mais bizarro daquela sala: um espelho no teto!

Bufando e amaldiçoando Dumbledore por tê-lo posto naquela situação, ele sentou-se no gabinete. Não demorou muito para que duas batidas leves na porta anunciassem que o primeiro pirralho tarado chegara.

Severo abriu a agenda vermelha e cheia de corações e abriu a boca, surpreso: _era a Sabe-Tudo-Granger_.

- Entre!

A garota tinha os seus cabelos amarrados e, como sempre, trazia em mãos alguns livros. Vinha olhando para cima e os lábios mexiam, como se ela tivesse se certificando que se lembrava de um punhado de informações.

- Isso não é uma prova, Srta. Granger.

Ela deu um grito agudo ao ouvir a voz do seu temido professor de poções. Seu rosto imediatamente perdeu a cor, enquanto ela se aproximava e, lentamente, derrubava-se na cadeira.

- Pr-- Professor Snape? Onde está Madame Perry?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando sem muita discrição para os livros que a garota depositava sobre a mesa.

- Dicas de Sexo para Mulheres, 100 Maneiras de Enlouquecer o seu Homem na Cama, Oral: desvendando os mistérios... Srta. Granger, eu estou enganado ou você está querendo aprontar alguma coisa?

A garota tornou-se escarlate. Mordendo o lábio, ela recostou-se à cadeira. Parecia não querer nada, senão sumir.

Severo ergueu mais a sobrancelha, exigindo uma resposta.

- Onde está Madame Perry? – Ela repetiu a pergunta num fio de voz.

- Doente. Eu sou o... _substituto_.

- Nesse caso, eu... Eu acho melhor marcar outra hora.

Finalmente percebendo que ele poderia se divertir tanto quanto o diretor com aquela tarefa, ele disse:

- Ora, Srta. Granger, eu estou aqui em caráter puramente profissional... E, no mais, eu já vi que você anda lendo, certo? Nada pode ser mais constrangedor que _isso_: – dizendo isso, ele puxou um livrinho avermelhado da pilha. – "A Porta de Trás: os prós e os contras do sexo anal". Aliás, mate-me uma curiosidade: o que leva uma garota inteligente com a senhorita a ler um livro intitulado "_A Porta de Trás_"?

Hermione olhou-o boquiaberta, engasgada, ultrajada e totalmente envergonhada. E Snape sinceramente não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto em anos.

- Eu acho que fiz uma pergunta.

Ela suspirou. Com a voz um tanto trêmula, disse:

- Foram os livros indicados pela Madame Perry. Eu pedi que ela me explicasse as vantagens e desvantagens de cada um dos tipos sexuais para que eu pudesse escolher qual o melhor.

Snape rolou os olhos, quase não acreditando no que ouvira.

- Na dúvida, faça os três, Srta. Granger.

A garota suspirou. Lentamente, o seu olhar subiu para o professor.

- Desculpe, eu terei que marcar outra hora! Isso é muito estranho!

- Eu pensei que a senhorita não tivesse medo de nada...

- Eu não tenho medo! Apenas não acho conveniente tirar as minhas dúvidas com alguém como _você_.

Severo cruzou os braços e recostou-se à sua cadeira.

- Alguém como eu? Eu pensei que o único requisito necessário para preencher esse cargo fosse ter alguma experiência sexual. Acredite ou não, Srta. Granger, eu tenho! Agora, pare de ser tão recatada e me diga: o que você está aprontando?

- Professor, será que o senhor poderia olhar qual o próximo horário disponível?

Severo apenas bufou e começou a folhear a agenda avermelhada. Para a sua surpresa, no entanto, todos os horários já estavam agendados, até o início das férias.

- A menos que a senhorita queira adiar o seu encontro romântico para o início do próximo ano letivo, Srta. Granger, receio que terá que conversar comigo.

A garota suspirou. Com os lábios crispados, começou:

- Muito bem, então. Eu estou com algumas dúvidas quanto ao sexo anal: os feitiços higienizantes que se deve fazer antes do ato têm algum efeito colateral? E se não derem certo, existe alguma conseqüência realmente grave?

Severo piscou duas vezes. Feitiços higienizantes?

- Eu não estou entendo...

- Professor, o senhor já praticou esse ato?

- Sim, claro, mas...

- Dói muito?

Ele parou mais uma vez. Imediatamente sentiu todo o seu sangue subir às suas faces e a cólera tomar conta do seu corpo. Os seus olhos estavam cerrados quando respondeu à Hermione:

- E como eu poderia saber _isso_, Srta. Granger?

- Bem, o senhor mesmo disse que havia praticado...

- Não da mesma forma que _você_ pretende praticar!

- Oh. – Ela olhou para o chão. – Foi mal. Mas, de ouvir falar das suas parceiras, dói muito?

- Nunca me importei em ouvir reclamações – ele deu de ombros.

Hermione bufou, segurando o outro livro – sobre sexo oral.

- E quanto a sexo oral?

- É bom.

- Aqui mostra formas e truques que...

- Não importa como você fizer, será bom.

- Mas ele é suficiente?

- Não. Mas é muito bom.

Ela bufou novamente, crispando os lábios e ligeiramente impaciente com a má-vontade de Snape.

- O meu maior medo, no entanto, é perder a virgindade.

- Então não perca.

- Mas eu realmente quero--

- Então perca! Por Merlin, Srta. Granger, eu não sou psicólogo! E não sou uma mulher, então não posso dizer o que dói, o que não dói e Merlin é testemunha que o ponto G só pode ser uma lenda, pois até hoje não o descobri!

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui, então!?

- A Srta. é estúpida? Obviamente, isso é coisa de Dumbledore! Apenas ele poderia imaginar que eu me daria bem dando conselhos sexuais a adolescentes!

- E ele obviamente estava errado, professor. Eu acho melhor ir embora.

Ele assentiu.

No entanto, ao ver aquela aluna sair da sala cabisbaixa e provavelmente mais cheia de dúvidas do que antes, Severo sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado: para o bem ou para o mal, ele _era_ um professor. Sempre ensinava os seus alunos, por mais difícil que fosse. E se dessa vez a sua tarefa fosse a de repassar o seu conhecimento de vida, a faria.

Então, um tanto resignado, ele suspirou e chamou Hermione quando ela já estava na porta, pronta para ir embora:

- Srta. Granger?

Ela parou lentamente, talvez se perguntando se deveria ou não atender o chamado do seu professor. Por fim, deu meia-volta, dando uma chance para que o seu professor se redimisse.

- Você veio por um conselho sério, não foi?

Ligeiramente esperançosa, ela entrou novamente na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Claro!

- Bem, então aqui estão os meus conselhos: primeiramente, acredite, "_A Porta de Trás_" não vai te ajudar em nada, pois--

- Dói muito?!

Snape a olhou com os olhos cerrados. A garota ficou vermelha como um pimentão quando finalmente percebeu que ele estava se referindo ao livro, e não ao ato em si.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes da sua infeliz interrupção, o _livro_ não vai te ajudar em nada. Sexo não é algo que se possa aprender em livros, e... – Severo suspirou, vendo que a garota mordia furiosamente o seu lábio inferior, levando em seu rosto a inegável expressão de quando tinha uma dúvida. Resignado e tentando encontrar paciência, ele fechou os olhos. – O que foi agora, Srta. Granger?

- Eu fiquei em dúvida: o Senhor usou o exemplo do "A Porta de Trás"; isso que dizer que _apenas_ o sexo anal não pode ser aprendido em livros, ou você está se referindo ao ato sexual em geral?

- Srta. Granger, que fixação é essa que você tem por sexo anal?! – A garota afundou um pouco mais na cadeira. Ele apenas rolou os olhos. – Obviamente, eu me refiro a sexo em geral!

- Mas... – Ela disse num fio de voz. – Eu tomo como exemplo o oral; no livro tem muitas dicas de como fazê-lo, e eu acho que conseguiria ter um bom desempenho.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, imediatamente pegando na pilha de livros o "Oral: desvendando os mistérios". Mas as mãos pequenas e delicadas da Srta. Granger logo tomaram o livro e estenderam a ele outro: "Guia Prático do Sexo". Ele teve que conter uma risada quando viu a capa: uma mulher muito bonita que comia sensualmente uma banana.

- Esse é totalmente ilustrado! Na primeira metade, nas folhas cor-de-rosa, são dicas para mulheres e na metade azul são dicas para homens... Eu passei a semana treinando numa banana, então eu acho que me daria bem nessa matéria!

Severo sinceramente esperava ver a modelo simulando o sexo oral numa banana, igualmente à como ela fazia na capa, quando abrisse o livro. Mas, ao invés disso, viu completamente chocado, a linda modelo acariciar e passar lentamente a sua língua num enorme-- Bem, aquilo _definitivamente_ não era uma banana!

Ele rapidamente fechou o livro e olhou horrorizado para a Srta. Granger.

- Você só tem quatorze anos!

- Quinze – ela corrigiu.

- De qualquer forma, você não deveria estar lendo esse tipo de coisa! – Ele abriu mais uma vez o livro; desta vez na parte azul. Viu um homem usar a língua em sua parceira de uma forma que jamais fizera antes. Começou a ter idéias. – Eu vou confiscar isso.

Hermione não protestou. Pelo que ele conhecia da garota, ela já decorara o livro inteiro. Então, ela apenas procurou retomar a conversa anterior:

- Então você quer dizer que eu não posso aprender sexo por livros? Nem _esse_ livro?

- Sim, é isso que eu quero dizer; acredite, Granger, o gosto de um pênis em nada lembra o gosto de uma banana! – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Severo imediatamente completou. – Eu _imagino_. Nunca provei, se é isso que a senhorita está pensando!

- _Claro que não_...

O olhar de Severo perfurou a menina. Mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, ele continuou.

- Em segundo lugar, não confie nos homens. Quando eles falarem com você, eles estarão pensando em sexo; quando eles cederem um lugar a você ou te pedirem um favor, eles estarão pensando em sexo; quando eles passarem por você e te olharem, eles estarão pensando em sexo; e, principalmente, quando eles flertarem com você, eles estarão pensando em sexo.

- Você tem certeza?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu devo te lembrar mais uma vez que eu _sou_ um homem!?

- Oh. Ok. Mas você está falando comigo, isso quer dizer que...

- ...Que eu sou o seu professor e estou trabalhando. Em terceiro lugar, se você está com tantas dúvidas e medos, é um sinal que você não está preparada. E, se você não está preparada, não precisa se forçar a isso.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Mesmo? Você já teve essas dúvidas?

- Sim. No entanto, eu sou um homem e as ignorei.

- Então é tudo culpa de uma sociedade machista que--

- Por fim... – Ele disse alto, para evitar que Hermione começasse um longo e moroso discurso feminista. – Em último lugar, _e eu não acredito que esteja dizendo isso_, perder a virgindade pode ser doloroso para as garotas. Especialmente se a pessoa a tirar a virgindade seja tão atrapalhado e igualmente virgem, como o Sr. Weasley.

Hermione corou violentamente.

- Não é ele! – Hermione disse num tom agudo. Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, verdadeiramente confuso: sempre achara que Granger e Weasley formassem um casal feliz. – É o Vítor! Vítor Krum!

- _Mesmo_? Sinceramente, isso não faz muita diferença... Krum pode ser famoso, mas continua sendo muito novo.

- Então o seu conselho é que eu não faça?

Muito sério, Snape assentiu. Hermione então suspirou, levantou-se e inclinou-se um pouco na frente de Snape para juntar os livros que estavam sobre a mesa. Os olhos de Severo imediatamente foram atraídos para o decote a menina e os seios alvos e já fartos que se desprendiam de um sutiã de renda branca. Foi apenas então que ele percebeu o motivo da garota estar ali: Hermione Granger não era mais a menininha insistente que ele conhecera quatro anos atrás; ela estava virando uma jovem mulher.

- Obrigada, Professor.

As palavras tiraram-no do transe. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota já estava se retirando e ele olhava embasbacado para a porta fechada.

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios dele... e ele teve de se apressar a colocar de volta a sua máscara de indiferença quando viu a porta se abrir novamente.

Mais uma vez, Hermione o olhava.

- Professor?

- Sim, Srta. Granger?

- O senhor disse que eu não devo perder a minha virgindade com garotos inexperientes, e eu concordo. Porém eu apenas conheço pessoas da minha idade, todas tão inexperientes quanto eu! Então, o que eu devo fazer? Com _quem_ eu devo perder a virgindade?

Os olhos de Snape brilharam e, antes que ele pudesse controlar os seus lábios, disse:

- Quando você for uma bruxa de maior, daqui a dois anos, eu responderei essa sua pergunta.

Ela abriu a boca e o olhou. As suas bochechas logo coraram e ela discretamente engoliu seco. E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Então eu--

TRIIIIIIIIIM!

Era uma sineta que, atrás de Snape, tocava.

- O seu tempo acabou, Srta. Granger.

Ela respirou fundo, ainda corada, e assentiu.

- Te vejo em dois anos, professor.

E saiu. Severo ainda passou uns bons minutos olhando para a porta fechada sem acreditar na ousadia da Sabe-Tudo. E, por fim, um grande sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios.

- Te vejo em dois anos, Srta. Granger.

É... Até que ser consultor sexual tinha suas vantagens...

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mil bjus para a Sheyla Snape, maninha querida, que betou essa fic! _


End file.
